Circle
by Sarahbelle Saunders
Summary: You must continue the circle. Possible AU, could be any characters, though most likely Nny and Squee.


NO, NO, NO.

This has gone too far.

You've done too much to go unnoticed.

You're a forsaken liar and hypocrite.

I can't stand being around you anymore.

You're too much.

I don't know what's wrong.

Can you bring me back?

Can you help me?

I don't think you can.

Am I too much for you?

Does anyone need you?

I think so.

I need you.

Does anyone need me?

Of course not.

I'm just a person.

I have no talent.

I know this for a fact.

I reflect on my macabre thoughts.

Are these true?

Maybe.

Or not.

I don't know, I'm just me.

I can't think.

The fog is too thick.

What are you doing?

Think, think, think.

I can't.

What was that?

You're too much.

You've done a lot.

A bit of this...

and a bit of that.

A bit of whatever.

I can't think.

A little...

A lot.

I hate you, you, you.

You...

Nothing.

You're nothing.

At all.

Not human.

You're not one of us.

You don't belong.

Leave us.

You're not enough.

Too much?

No, no.

Enough is enough.

Are you done yet?

Human?

Is the truth too strong?

You're not.

Can you not face what I tell you?

You're thoughts will repair.

You won't, though.

A taste of power, you say?

A little piece?

No, no, a meal.

Too much for you!

Your regret, your mistake.

Here I am.

Am I too small?

Am I too feeble?

Well too bad for you.

Am I unworthy, undeserving?

Straying from the pack made you.

Are you not far enough?

Can you feel it building?

Can you feel the emotions?

The dark whispers?

You don't like my words.

I can see it on your face.

You think I'm insane?

You think I should calm?

I am calm, my dear.

You just can't see what's in front of you.

You're too _blind_.

You're frightened?

What was that about sanity?

Oh yes.

Of course it is.

You think I'm not sane, don't you?

Hah, what a joke.

Nothing is worth your time, is it?

Not even what I say?

What is it I'm getting to?

Nothing, nothing at all.

There are people in this world...

People who are afraid.

What are they afraid of?

Of shadows like you.

The hate you culminate.

The alien thoughts...

Every single toe out of line...

What is it that creates fear?

Just a little shadow?

A thought?

A dream?

Oh, hush.

Your words fall out of your mouth...

Like raindrops in a hole-filled corpse.

Isn't that a pretty sight?

You don't like my painting?

No, no, of course not.

You've always hated my hobbies.

Heh, no, that part isn't my hobby.

The paint is.

Oh, hobby, such a loose word...

Like death.

Heart stopping...

Blood dripping?

You call me twisted.

Why is this?

I am nothing but humankind...

It's thoughts manifested.

I am nothing but a piece.

You're not human.

But then again, neither am I.

The painting _used_ to be.

But I spoke with it.

It's not.

Not now.

Not anymore.

No one is human anymore.

You know what I'm talking about...

You say my words are becoming...

meaningless?

Don't you realize?

I know I sound a bit...

Cliché...

But what _has_ meaning anymore?

Heheh, no, no, that's not what I meant.

I wouldn't stop living.

I just help others.

Helping, assisting, aiding...

Just doing my part.

Moving the circle.

Yes, you know what I'm speaking of.

A simple circle of life.

Yes, what you learned of...

As a child.

Live, die, live, die.

You tell me to become quiet.

Why?

Do my words strike to close?

You tell me I need help.

But I'm helping.

Why would _I_ need help?

I know what I'm doing.

_You_ need help.

Think, think, think.

Breathe in, out.

No, you're becoming frustrated.

You're not human.

Foolish creature.

I'm just moving the process.

Then again, is the circle of life...

Is it not for humans and animals?

You're not either.

You're not alive.

Calm yourself.

I won't do anything to you.

You know what you have to do.

Eventually.

You say you won't.

Yet still, I know you will.

You say I've changed?

Well of course I have.

I was stupid.

I focused on the pleasures of the body.

On myself.

Now I know...

My calling...

Is to help others.

How is this _not _help?

Oh, foolish friend.

Tsk, tsk, tsk.

All you focus on...

My little sheep...

Is continuing.

You should know that nothing...

-NOTHING-

Will happen.

What's this you say?

My words are becoming sloppy?

I'm getting dizzy?

Oh dear, you're right.

...Heh.

Have you never heard of sarcasm?

Yet another _wonderful_ idea of a human.

To mock.

Mock, mock, mock.

To be made fun of.

Why is such a little thing-

To be mocked-

Such a big deal?

I don't know why, personally.

However, even I am affected by it.

Emotions, petty things...

I wish to get rid of them.

Impossible, you say...

Maybe so.

But in the attempt to reach this emotionless state...

I will help others.

Helping others is what I do best.

I was afraid at first...

Of what people might do or say.

Then I realized, why should I care?

No one's found me.

Only you.

You, my friend...

_Drip, drip, drip, drip_.

Isn't that a wonderful sound?

Oh yes, as I was saying.

You, my friend...

You are what I was before.

You could be like me!  
You could help others!

With a mentor, you could even surpass me!

You seem frightened.

Why is this, why do you feel fearful of me?

Or is it the thought that you could become better than me?

Heh, it is a pretty...

Ridiculous...

Concept, but a possible one.

You know this to be true...

Yet you deny.

You and I...

We've been degraded...

Rejected...

_Destroyed_ by our so-called _friends_ and _peers_.

Why do you think this to be?

They know it.

IT.

That you could become great.

If you would _ignore_ their whispers...

Their words...

You could...

I ramble, I rant, I should stop.

I deserve better than this.

They die, they live, they die.

No, no, they just cease.

Cease to be.

Yes, this is true.

All true, as much as you try to deny.

Oh, you say they're all innocent?

You think so.

You do believe...

You really are naïve, aren't you?

I miss being like that, I truly do.

Being able to live your life...

Without having to peek below.

Below the surface...

To see what really happens.

Ours is a world of horror.

Where people find joy in the pain of others.

You say I am like this, do you?

No, I'm helping, not hurting.

_Schadenfreude_, I believe the term is.

As easy as it is to help...

I find myself doubting occasionally.

Then I remember how feeble we-

...No, they...

Really are.

WEAK.

I look into your eyes to find...

You're afraid.

For once, I understand.

You have reason to be.

I get it, I know what it's like...

Being put in a corner.

Faced with your mistakes, incompetence...

Yet you have no clue...

NOT A CLUE...

What it's like.

Is it time?

No, of course not.

I'm just being hasty.

You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?

Heh, you're not human.

Truly not human, just like me.

No...

We're overly human.

Not humane.

As close as the words are...

Their meanings are as far away as possible.

The most _in_humane things on this planet...

Are caused by so called "humans".

Homo sapiens...

Horrible, they are.

Unintelligent, sadistic, not to mention worthless...

No, no.

I'm helping.

Helping, assisting...

I've given you so many chances at leaving.

Why do you not leave?

Do you understand?

Or do you just need more convincing?

You think not...

Yet you, again, do.

Ladies and gentlemen, gather round...

And see the most amazing thing you'll ever see.

The show of the century.

I am the main attraction.

I am the reason...

For you to be here, for me to be here.

I know why you came.

You wanted to convince me, did you?

You wanted to talk me out of...

Helping, did you?

Of course you did.

I have a talent, something I've had for my whole life.

I can turn things around.

When all seems forsaken, no hope...

I turn things to my favor.

This talent has...

In many cases...

Left me at times.

Yet at other times, it stays loyal.

Heh, you really are having trouble.

Can't think, can you?

Has the truth hit you too hard?

Has it struck too close to home?

Or are you just surprised?

Were you thinking it before?

Did you not...

Realize...

What I can do?

What my words can do?

So, tell me, my friend...

What is it that frightens you the most?

What is it that sends chills down your spine?

Is it just a simple fear...

Such as being buried alive or dying...

Or are you _different_ than the humans?

Are you afraid of...

E.m.o.t.i.o.n.s?

Even if you are, what would it matter?

Maybe nothing...

Or even everything.

True, emotions can be good...

I personally am seeking to remove them.

No wait, I've already said that, haven't I?

Silly, silly me, am I starting to forget?

Are you still there?

Really, why would I even ask, of course you are.

Even if you weren't, I think I'd keep talking...

Nor would I particularly care if you weren't alive.

True, that would make this pointless, but what IS the point?

Terrible things, meanings...

Reality is just a horrible.

Unless your reality _is _your dreams...

Except for, I think that's only me.

What is this?

Are you calling me out of touch?

No, no.

I'm fully aware.

Why do you think I've boarded...

Or...

Created myself a refuge such as this?

I know exactly what the real world is like.

Humans, such despicable things...

They have shown me what they try so desperately to hide.

Under a sugar coated sheet of pure metal...

Lies what I have found.

Reality is not what I had expected.

Yes, no, maybe so...

I'm tired.

I don't think I've had a good sleep...

For a long time.

A long, long, long time.

Why are you still here?

You have stopped denying my words.

You know the truth now.

So why do you remain?

You hopeless creature...

Are you going to take me up on my offer?

No, of course not.

As self-righteous as you are, why would you?

After all, why question life?

Why must you continue your pointless life?

You're a horrible, disgusting creature!

Just like me.

While you pretend you're strong...

You're closer to the edge than you'd ever like to admit.

Closer to falling from the beautiful perch...

The CAGE...

You've set up for yourself.

Your own personal glorified prison.

Isn't it nice?

You pretend you're a man.

Yet you hold up that shiny metal...

Gun...

Up like a security blanket.

Isn't that sweet?

You think you're going to kill me?

Do you wish to help me in what I'm doing?

Help the circle?

Go ahead.

You'll only be denying what you've tried...

SO HARD...

To preserve.

Even if you did kill me...

The glittering metal ripping through my...

DELICATE flesh...

Even if you killed me, you know what?

Someone else would come.

I am nothing but a piece in a puzzle...

A morphed piece, but a piece nonetheless.

Another person...

Someone else who has seen the light.

They would replace me.

I am not original.

What is original now?

Heh, I can see your hand shake.

The gun is just an extension of your fear.

Just another part of the circle.

Do you have the knowledge to pull the trigger?

Do you know what it's like to kill someone?

You were unprovoked.

I said nothing of killing you.

Of killing anyone.

Just helping.

All I do is help.

**BANG!**

Goodbye, now it's your turn to help.


End file.
